


[FANART] Night Lightning

by Oceantail



Series: Azula Week 2020 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alt Text Included, Azula Week 2020, Fanart, Gen, Lightningbending, My First Fanart, Not a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail
Summary: Azula Week 2020 Day 4: NightMS Paint fanart of Azula shooting lightning. Pixel art.
Series: Azula Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819444
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	[FANART] Night Lightning

**July 9th, 2020**   
**Azula Week 2020**   
**Day 4: Night**

**Reblog on tumblr[here](https://oceantail-oceantail.tumblr.com/post/623146226631786496/ill-show-you-lightning-azula-week-day-4)  
Image hosted on Internet Archive ** **[here](https://archive.org/details/azula-week-day-4-night_202007) **

[id: 2 dimensional Microsoft Paint fanart. It is pixelated by design.] 

In the bottom left corner, there is a solid black silhouette of a hill where Azula stands. Azula is not recognizable, she is just a black pixelated silhouette about 9 pixels tall. From her arms, a massive bolt of white lighting stretches diagonally across most of the image. The clouds around the lightning bolt are lit up in shades of electric blue. 

End id.] 


End file.
